Blackout
by ameripans
Summary: College AU. Alfred's roommate is out for the night, so he calls Kiku over to play video games. But just as they turn on the television, the power goes out. Would this be a good time to confess? pure ameripan (obviously) rated T for lots of making out cause I have nothing better to do with my life. Characters obviously do not belong to me, blahblahblah.


"Gil's out for the night, wanna swing by? I got new video games,"

Alfred cheerily addressed his friend Kiku on the phone. Whenever Gilbert, Al's roommate, would leave, Kiku was the first person he'd call. And that ended up happening a lot- seeing as Gil went out to get drunk with his friends at least twice a week. No alcohol was allowed on the school's campus, even in private dorms.  
Kiku lived on the other side of the building, with his brother Kaoru. The only guests he got were Kaoru's boyfriend, Emil, and his sister, Mei. Emil was very quiet, and so was Kaoru, but Kiku would end up walking in on them making out a lot and that got annoying. Mei was nice to have around, and in a lower grade, so asked for help on work often, but not so much that it was obnoxious. Over-all, Kiku's college life, which was supposed to the best years of his life, were average, and lonely.  
It was a rainy friday night, only 9:00pm.

"Yeah sure, I guess. You need me to bring anything?"

Kiku replied, standing up from his couch and stretching.

"Nah bro, it's cool. Just bring yourself so I can DESTROY YOU at mariokart."

"Al, that barely made sense. Also, I'm the 5-time consecutive champion. We'll see about that."

Kiku chuckled as he heard Alfred laugh from the other side of the phone. Then it went completely silent. Awkwardly silent, until Al finally spoke up.

"Yeah, uh, well see you in a few, kay?"

And just like that he had hung up.  
What had just happened? Kiku stared blankly at his feet, until Kaoru poked his shoulder.

"Yo, you leavin' or what. I have things to do, and I don't think you want to be here when I do them."

Kiku snapped out of it immediately and gave a nervous, but sarcastic smile.

"Go make out with Emil, I'm leaving."

And just like that, Kiku grabbed a coat and walked out.

He wasn't sure why he even grabbed a coat. He was just walking through a hallway after all. Then again, he couldn't think straight. He could only think of that awkward silence over the phone. Was that normal? And if so, why was it on his mind so much? Thinking about it caused him to bump into at least three walls in the hallway.  
When he finally did arrive at the dorm, he didn't knock, and walked in. That's how they always did it. It had become dumb to take the effort to knock, because politeness was below them at this point. Kiku kicked off his shoes at the door and walked into the kitchen, where somehow, every time he'd find Al, staring wistfully into his fridge. Sometimes wearing captain america pajama pants, and slippers. He really didn't care whether Kiku was over or not, he'd wear pajama pants and didn't give a shit.

"Hey, so you up for the MarioKart battle of the century?"

Kiku asked, leaning against the wall of the kitchen, waiting for Al to finish getting whatever he was getting out of the fridge.

"Hell yeah! You're ass is mine, Kiku Honda."

Al slammed the fridge for dramatic effect, then marched to the sofa to turn on the wii. Kiku still stood in the kitchen to catch a grip on himself. 'it's a figure of speech,' he told himself repetitively, denying the fact that somehow that sentence just seemed very- well he couldn't put a real word on it. So he tried to shrug it off his shoulders, and walked over to the sofa, sitting down and instantly grabbing a remote.

"So what cup are we playin'?"

Al played around with the wrist strap of the remote, never actually wearing it. Before Kiku could answer, the overhead lights began to flicker. In a few seconds the power was completely out. Alfred, naturally, had screamed and hung on to Kiku for dear life, until realizing it was just a power outage, and there was nothing to be afraid of really. Kiku shrugged him off, and tried to look around. The only thing visible was Alfred, and some parts of the sofa. Kiku managed to stand up somehow, and spoke unnecessarily quietly.

"Okay, I'm going to try to get to my phone, I left it on the kitchen counter. It should have a flashlight and–"

Just then he tripped over something, he was guessing was either part of the coffee table, or Al's foot. Either way he ended up in a pretty strange position. He sat basically on Al's lap, his face only about a centimeter from the other's. Even without lighting, they could tell that they were staring at each other, silently, because any words could be toxic. At the same time, it seemed as their thoughts were exactly the same, and yet putting those thoughts into words were almost impossible. That is until Alfred actually said it,

"Should we kiss?"

Kiku's face turned red, luckily in the dark that was impossible to see. He didn't know how to reply without making a fool of himself. So he placed his lips on the other boy's and hoped that was good enough of a statement. Slowly as the kissed deepened, Kiku let his arms go over Al's shoulders, and Al found his around Kiku's waist.  
They separated, breathing heavily, their foreheads touching as Al began to smile slyly.

"So does this mean we're dating?"

Alfred giggled, causing their noses to touch.

"Buy me dinner first, you idiot,"

Kiku laughed as well, then sat up, turned around, and pinned Alfred to the couch playfully. All his worries form earlier completely vanishing. He roughly kissed him again, re-placing his arms around the other boy's neck, as Al put his arms back around Kiku's waist. Kiku responded surprisingly well to the situation, or so he thought to himself. Al's golden blonde hair was being messed up from the other's palms on the back of his head, not that he cared. In the heat of the moment, all Kiku could think about was how soft his new love interest's lips were, and how warm his mouth felt when against his own. Something as cheesy as that made him quiver, and let out a slight moan between breaths.  
Pausing again, to catch a break, Kiku tried to look in to his partner's eyes, barely being able to because of the lighting. They were wide, and electric blue, like none other Kiku had seen before. Al still seemed to have a grin on his face, and looked back at Kiku.

"How come you never told me you were into dudes?"

Al asked playing with a piece of Kiku's hair.

"I don't know, it didn't really come up I guess. What's your excuse?"

Alfred shrugged and put his arms behind his head, giving a brief sigh. Then smiling sweetly and giggling.

"You were cute, and I didn't want to ruin a perfectly good platonic relationship."

Kiku laughed with him,

"Yeah well you ruined it now, huh."

Al pulled the other boy closer to him and pressed his lips to Kiku's once more, playing with the other's tongue as they embraced. Eventually, without hesitation, Al began to softly bite his lower lip, making Kiku moan quietly whenever he parted his lips for air. Alfred's thoughts were focused on one thing, and that was how funny it was that they'd been in such an awkward friendship for so long and never managed to say anything at all. They knew everything about each other, except the fact that deep down somewhere where they hate to admit it, they were somehow in love, yet never said anything. Suffered in silence. But that was over now, so why reflect on it?  
Al sat up slowly, breaking the kiss for a moment to take off his tee shirt and fling it onto the floor. Kiku looked at the other's torso for a moment, as if testing if he wasn't dreaming. Despite Alfred being a bit of a ditz, he was a pretty rad athlete, and that pays off in the long run. He was tall, tanned, and not out of shape to say the least. Kiku ran a finger down his torso, making him giggle. Kiku abruptly pulled Al towards him again, kissing him deeply with his hand returning to the back of his head. Slowly Kiku moved towards Al's neck, kissing and nipping at his skin in a sudden act of dominance. He moved towards the collarbone, and began being more rough, biting, and sucking at his partner's warm skin. Al shivered, and tried desperately not to let out any noise, but that failed in a matter of seconds. Alfred bit his lip and breathed heavily, moaning in a surprisingly high pitch, making the other stop and look at him.

"You're so feminine when you're aroused,"

Kiku snickered and kissed his nose lightly before returning to staring at him.

"You're one to talk, didn't someone mistake you for a girl last week? And you're wearing a pink sweater–"

"Yeah well lets fix that."

Kiku pulled off his sweater and the shirt underneath in one motion. He smirked and returned to kissing his lips passionately, and sucking at his bottom lip. Al moved his arms farther down Kiku's back, nearly to his hips. They each moved their heads to the form of the kiss, tilting and adjusting to each other. At this point Kiku completely straddling Alfred, as Alfred lay with his back pressed to the sofa's arm.

A flash of light engulfed the room, at the same time, the door slamming open to reveal Gilbert, finally returning from wherever he had gone.

"Hey! I brought some leftover pizza and Francis says hi, also do you think–woah,"

Gilbert was cut off by the sight of the two, who had not really had any time to notice the lights coming back on, and were still in an embrace. A few seconds passed before Kiku looked up, taking another moment to register everything with the change of lighting, and seeing Gilbert standing blank-faced in the doorway. Alfred followed, but taking a longer time to understand what was happening because of the fact he was not wearing glasses.

"Gil! Hey buddy, uh…"

Kiku hopped off of the couch, and stuffed on his jacket, not saying a word. Alfred sat up and stretched, forgetting about the bitemarks and bruises on his neck and collarbone. He then put his shirt on tiredly, as Gil began to shuffle towards the kitchen to put away the pizza. Kiku walked to the door, gesturing for Al to come.

"About the 'are we dating' question,"

Kiku started, still flustered pink and trying to fix his hair.

"Uh, well, yes? I mean if you want I mean–"

Alfred kissed him softly on the lips one more time.

"Yeah. I love you,"

"Love you too."

And with that Kiku walked out the door, yawning as he made his way down the hallway.

Alfred closed the door and began walking to his room sleepily, until Gil put a hand on his shoulder and stared him down, as if about to give him a lecture.

"You two are adorable together."

"Gil you're drunk, go to bed."


End file.
